


Make me tingle

by ephemeralfangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralfangirl/pseuds/ephemeralfangirl
Summary: Fate keeps bringing Kara and Cat together.





	Make me tingle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my entry for Supercat week day 4. Red string of fate.

The first time Kara Danvers tingled because of Cat Grant, it was insignificant. It was on the Coastal Road coming out of Midvale toward National City. It was in a makeshift parking lot next to the beach that had the best waves in Midvale. A rickety staircase went from the shoulder of the road to a rock beach. Kara was carrying her board up the stairs, her hair was dripping down the back of her Midvale High t-shirt and one of her flip flops was trying to escape her foot. She tripped on the top step and almost dropped her board on the head of a woman who was crouching next to a car parked in front of the stairs.

“Oops!” The leftover water from her board dripped onto the woman’s head and she was served a glare over the darkest shades she had ever seen. It made the woman look like a Hollywood star in a her flowered sundress, which was apropos when Kara realized that the woman in front of her was Cat Grant of the _Cat Grant Show_ fame.

“Sorry!” she put the board aside and made to take off her mostly wet t-shirt to wipe off the long blond hair, but two hands went up to stop her.

“It’s fine, don’t… Just don’t,” the woman’s attention went back to the wheel of the SUV and she tried to turn the tire iron she had on the bolt. Tried being the operative word as it wasn’t budging.

“Do you need help, Miss?” Kara started to kneel next to Cat, but the hands came back.

“I’m fine, please, just go,” Cat didn’t even look at Kara, she’d just pulled the tire iron from the bolt and moved on to the next, clearly in an attempt to at least make one move. Kara looked at her and was wondering how to help her when she noticed a little boy in the back seat. He was looking at her with wide eyes. She made him a series of monkey faces and smiled when he giggled. She turned back when she heard the woman grunt.

“Can I help you now?”

“No!” Cat moved the tire iron again and Kara should have been offended, but there was something about the stubbornness that made her smile. She turned her attention back to the boy in the back seat again.

“Hi, I’m Kara. Who are you?”

“Carter,” he looked down, suddenly shy to be talking to a stranger.

“Nice to meet you, Carter,” She smiled at him and it widened when she heard Cat huff in frustration. “Now?”

The tire iron hit the dirt and Cat stood up, arms crossed in front of her. “Fine!”

Kara took it in her hands and put it on the first bolt she had seen Cat try, she made a show of struggling and the bolt turned easily. She had the tire changed in under five minutes. When she looked back at the other woman, Cat’s arms had fallen to the side in astonishment and she was looking at Kara without the glare. Kara stood up and wiped her hands on her t-shirt. She was trying not to stare, but it was hard. Cat Grant was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

“Thank you,” it came softer than she had expected and it became her favourite sound in the world. “Let me just get my purse.”

“No, please, it was no problem at all. I was happy to help.”

“Oh, well, thank you, Kiera,” She passed by the girl and put a hand on her shoulder, going around to the driver’s seat. She got into her car and Kara had just enough time to wave at Carter before they were gone. She was still staring at the tail lights when Alex finished her own ascension of the stairs.

“What are you looking at?” She looked in the same direction, but her human eyes couldn’t see anything.

“I just helped Cat Grant change her tire.”

“Cat Grant, like TV Cat Grant?” Alex strained her eyes but the car was long gone.

“Uh-huh, she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” there were dreams in Kara’s voice and Alex pushed her shoulder.

“People like Cat Grant are beautiful the same way the moon and the stars are. We’re meant to look at them from afar.”

“When she touched me, my finger tingled.” Kara raised her hand a wiggled her pinky at Alex. The thin red line didn’t look different, but she’d felt it tingle.

“Is that a … you thing? Because that’s not what’s supposed to tingle when you find someone attractive,” Alex gave her a look and walked to their car. Kara looked in the distance and smiled a secret smile.

—

The second time she was in the same room as Cat Grant, it was even more insignificant. Cat was giving a guest lecture at NCU. Kara had arrived two hours in advance to have a good seat. The topic of the talk was Women in Journalism and she was magnificent to watch. Kara used her super speed to write down every word she said, as if they were diamonds she was collecting. 

Since meeting Cat, she’d read every story she’d ever written, every book and watched all the interviews she’d given over the years. Her sister always teased her about her celebrity crush, but Kara knew better. She’d read her words about writing, about telling the story and Kara had found her purpose. It was a way to help people, to bring out the story they couldn’t tell for themselves. Hearing Cat’s words tonight was just confirming everything she believed her path to be. 

The lecture finished too soon for Kara’s taste, however, as she left out the side door, Cat was coming around the corner and they collided at full force. Kara managed to keep them both from falling through amazing balance and maybe a little bit of hovering.

“Oh, Miss Grant, I’m so sorry!” Kara waited until she was solid on her feet before releasing her. She trailed her hands down her arms and their hands touched. Kara felt the tingle in her pinky. It made her smile at the woman who was glaring at her.

“You could watch where you’re going,” Cat huffed, taking a step back.

Kara wanted to point out that she wasn’t the one coming around the corner, but the way Cat was looking at her made her blush. It wasn’t the glare she had drawn a million times, but there was intent and focus in there.

“You were sitting in the front row of the lecture hall, weren’t you?” the question was more of a statement.

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

“Don’t look so eager. It’ll make people think they can feed you any line, you’ll never get a real answer from anyone like that.”

“Oh, I… Thank you?” Kara wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be insulted or to appreciate the input. She chose the latter.

Cat rolled her eyes and stepped around her to the waiting town car. Kara watched her leave, her thumb stroking the thin red line around her pinky.

—

The third time they met was almost by design. Kara had just graduated and she had to pay her bills. Journalism jobs were hard to come by when you were just starting so she had gotten a job at a coffee shop. She’d deliberately gotten hired at Noonan’s. It was a café/restaurant/everything under the sun near CatCo and it seemed like a good idea to be close to the action, if not in it. She’d serve the writers and the staff and she’d hear Cat’s name spoken in hushed half-reverential, half-terrified voices. Her assistants were the worst. They’d come in with her order and Kara, in a fit of pity, had decided to memorize it so when they gave her the order and their stress made them forget half of it, she could easily correct it. The assistants never lasted long, they usually averaged around three weeks, but some lasted a lot less. One particular week, they changed every other day until one day the woman herself came in for her latte.

Kara was alone behind the counter when she walked in, runway ready with the arm of her glasses twirling between her fingers. She … well, sashayed to the counter, there was really no other way to describe it. And Kara was almost struck speechless. She didn’t know how Cat was doing it, every time she saw her, she looked more beautiful. The thought made her blush.

“Well … hmm, welcome to Noonan’s. What can I get you today?” she sounded breathless but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

“I’ll have a large non-fat latte allongé, extra hot, one quarter foam.”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” she answered as if she didn’t know the order already. She set to work on the drink as if it were the most important drink she had ever made. The foam was a work of art, she pushed the milk to just shy of burning, she made sure the espresso had sufficient crema before she poured the milk in gently, blending it perfectly. She handed Cat the drink and their fingers touched on the cup. Pinky to pinky, the tingle was back. Kara looked at Cat’s hand and she noticed a small silver band hiding the red line. She was almost disappointed. She let go of the cup and Cat took a sip.

“Hum, adequate. You’d live another day.” It seemed like high praise indeed. Kara beamed at her and Cat rolled her eyes. She was getting fond of that eye roll. “Put it on my tab.”

With the shades back on, Cat walked out of the restaurant leaving Kara to stare after her, just a bit dazzled.

—

The fourth time Kara Danvers met Cat Grant, it was absolutely on purpose. She had repeatedly applied to CatCo and had bidden her time, she would get her turn eventually. She got the call on Wednesday morning, asking her to come for the interview the next day. She hadn’t slept all night, she’d speed read all the articles on interview prep she could find, she’d tried everything in her closet twice to have the right look, did her hair at least twenty times until she looked the best she could. She’d walked out onto the 40th floor of CatCo on a cloud. There had been a thrill when Cat had yelled:

“Where’s my 10:15?!”

She strode in as confidently as she could and after she’d gotten the job, she couldn’t quite remember how she’d done it. All she could remember was the moment when she’d given Cat the new pen, the way she had looked at her, intrigued, as if she was seeing her for the first time. It had made Kara tingle and feel like she’d finally found her place.

—

The final time Cat made Kara tingle had been the most important. It was on her balcony, just after her promotion. Kara had left her friends and family at her place, seeking the one who meant most. In the void of space, she’d wondered if Cat knew they were fated to each other. She had felt the thread pull them together the first time they had met, but now she knew it was time. She landed on the balcony and smiled at Cat when she immediately looked up. Kara watched her throw her glasses on the desk and walk out to her. The way her hips swayed made Kara want to reach out and put her hands on them. She’d found her beautiful that day on the road, but after two years by her side, Kara was aware that she hadn’t even begun to comprehend how amazing Cat was. She smiled when the door opened.

“Can’t stay away, Supergirl?” The tone was playful, but the eyes were warm, not unlike this morning in her brand-new office.

“You have the best view in town, Miss Grant,” she didn’t mean the city.

“I know, that’s why I bought it,” Cat walked past her and went to the railing, leaning her forearms against it. “I bet it has nothing on the view from space.”

There was something almost accusing in her voice, but Kara knew it was the fear Cat was trying to hide. She went to stand next to her, but she didn’t face the city, she leaned on her side, looking at Cat’s profile.

“It’s not as great as you might think, when it might be the last thing you’ll ever see,” Kara said, inching her left hand closer to Cat’s. “It’s very lonely up there.”

“I can only imagine,” Cat side stepped closer to Kara, as if pulled by a magnet.

“It’s OK, I’m used to that,” She hadn’t meant to sound so sad, but Cat took it upon herself to comfort her, putting her hand on Kara’s, her index finding the thin red line. “Did you know that until my cousin was born, I was the only Kryptonian with a Fate line?”

Cat turned to face her, casually mirroring Kara’s position. “Were you?”

“We didn’t know what it was, that tiny blue line,” when she mentioned the colour, Cat looked up sharply and Kara felt like she was filling up with warm air inside. Their thread had been stretched to something no one had ever seen, but it had been there. “It turned red when I landed 13 years ago.”

She took Cat’s hand in hers and removed the silver band from around Cat’s pinky. She matched their hand palm to palm and heard Cat’s breath shorten. Her own Line was tingling so hard it was almost vibrating, she could only guess how Cat felt.

“They explained what the colours meant when I got here, but nobody had heard of blue. You have though, haven’t you?”

Cat’s lips opened, but the words seemed stuck.

“When they explained it to me, they said that I would know who it was when the thread would turn to gold, but I knew before then.”

“How could you know?” The words were barely whispered, but the longing in it was enough to make Kara smile.

“I’m much more aware of how my body feels so I don’t accidentally crush people, so when my Fate Line tingled when I was seventeen, I knew.”

Cat tried to pull away, the disappointment twisting Kara’s heart in her chest. She kept a hold of Cat’s hand. “You looked so beautiful in that sundress I almost couldn’t think, let alone change your tire.”

The green eyes widened in surprise and Kara could see Cat rifling through her memories. Her mouth fell open when she remembered.

“The surfer on the side of the road,” there was just a hint of wonder in her voice.

Kara nodded. “You didn’t see me then, do you see me now?”

Cat’s fingers tightened around hers. “I’ve seen you since you claimed to be nothing special, Kara Danvers.”

The smile that lit Kara’s face was overshadowed by the light coming from their hands. A thin thread of red wrapped around their linked fingers and started to turn gold from the middle to their pinkies, turning the line gold. When the light disappeared, Kara leaned forward and Cat met her halfway, their lips finding home in a way Kara had dreamed about, but never quite expected to feel. It didn’t last long because Kara couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Cat pulled back, answering Kara in kind.

“So I made your finger tingle?” the tease made Kara blush to her toes.

“Yeah…”

“Do you wanna see what else I can make tingle?”

Kara didn’t bother answer, in the blink of an eye she had gathered all of Cat’s essentials and the woman herself, flying toward Cat’s penthouse in the echoes of her laughter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @elizadunc for the beta, you're so great!


End file.
